konizfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:King Alexander I/Fourth Annual Prime Minister Election - 1752
1 December 1751 Castle Köniz, Berne I come before the Kingdom of the Swiss once more, to formally call upon our fourth annual elections for the Premiership of the Government of Switzerland. With an eventful and turbulent past, we look now to greater moderation, more honest government strategies, and greater oversight over the activities of our government officials. I would urge all Swiss citizens to take a moment and decide whether they have what it takes to run for the position of Prime Minister. Please don't hesitate to run, or shy yourself away with the notion that there are better candidates. The nation NEEDS your voice. Three Prime Ministers in the recent past have marked a stain of instability and unsure governance. A stain that is nothing more than a fraudulent twist upon the ideals and values that we know to be true. Thus, let us look at this coming election as a means to cleanse ourselves and our government from the intense partisan politics we've had to endure as of late. Please utilize your right to vote, and run. No other nation offers the opportunity to elect their Head of Government. This democratic process was set up for all of YOU to have a unique experience, and to ensure that the leaders are accountable to you, the people. The schedule for the Election will look like this: *DECEMBER 1st - DECEMBER 7th: Commencement Week, all candidates must announce their candidacy *DECEMBER 9th: Primary Election Debate will be held amongst all Candidates. Polls open. *DECEMBER 15th: Primaries Polls close, votes are tallied, and the General Election begins between the two leading candidates. *DECEMBER 16th: General Election Debate shall be held. Polls open. *DECEMBER 22nd: The General Election polls shall close, and the new Prime Minister shall take office. *DECEMBER 22nd - JANUARY 5th: All Ministry nominations must be made to the King within this timespan. Candidates General Election *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied (Swiss People's Party) - Minister of State, and previously Minister of Defense, in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon. Director of Defense in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe. Son of four-time Prime Minister, Lord Jozef Kohleschmied and heir to the Duchy of Venice. *Lord Benjamin Wolfe, Duke of Baden (Swiss Unity Party) - Minister of Law in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon, and Director of Law in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe. Son of Sir Blau Wolfe and Duke of Baden. Primaries *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied (Swiss People's Party) - Minister of State, and previously Minister of Defense, in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon. Director of Defense in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe. Son of four-time Prime Minister, Lord Jozef Kohleschmied and heir to the Duchy of Venice. *Lord Benjamin Wolfe, Duke of Baden (Swiss Unity Party) - Minister of Law in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon, and Director of Law in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe. Son of Sir Blau Wolfe and Duke of Baden. *Sir Gellert Kohleschmied (Swiss Liberal Party) - Minister of Home in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon. Director of Home in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe. *Sir Nicholas Wolfe (Swiss Liberal Party) - Director of Home in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon. Son of Lord Azreel Wolfe and grandson of Sir Blau Wolfe. Rescinded prior to Election. *Lady Gwen Leviathan (Independent) - The only female, and only candidate that is not from one of the three Great Houses, Leviathan has served as a commentator of political matters for years, though this is her first time becoming involved in it. Rescinded prior to Election. *Sir Jessie Wolfe (Independent) - A member of the Swiss Royal Army, Jessie Wolfe is an outsider to the political spectrum, but coming from a Great House has lived amongst political giants his entire life. Voting General Election 12/17 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 15 votes - 46% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 18 votes - 54% of the popular vote 12/18 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 17 votes - 45% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 21 votes - 55% of the popular vote 12/19 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 19 votes - 46% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 22 votes - 54% of the popular vote 12/20 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 21 votes - 45% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 26 votes - 55% of the popular vote 12/21 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 24 votes - 44% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 30 votes - 56% of the popular vote Primaries 12/10 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 12 votes - 48% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 6 votes - 24% of the popular vote *Sir Gellert Kohleschmied - 3 votes - 12% of the popular vote *Sir Jessie Wolfe - 4 votes - 16% of the popular vote 12/11 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 15 votes - 40% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 10 votes - 26% of the popular vote *Sir Gellert Kohleschmied - 5 votes - 13% of the popular vote *Sir Jessie Wolfe - 8 votes - 21% of the popular vote 12/12 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 16 votes - 39% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 11 votes - 27% of the popular vote *Sir Gellert Kohleschmied - 5 votes - 12% of the popular vote *Sir Jessie Wolfe - 9 votes - 22% of the popular vote 12/13 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 17 votes - 39% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 13 votes - 30% of the popular vote *Sir Gellert Kohleschmied - 5 votes - 11% of the popular vote *Sir Jessie Wolfe - 9 votes - 20% of the popular vote 12/14 *Sir Alexander Kohleschmied - 18 votes - 38% of the popular vote *Lord Benjamin Wolfe - 16 votes - 33% of the popular vote *Sir Gellert Kohleschmied - 5 votes - 10% of the popular vote *Sir Jessie Wolfe - 9 votes - 19% of the popular vote Category:Blog posts